


My drug is my baby

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gen, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Table Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Don’t get him wrong, Bucky loved having sex with Steve. He really did. But for Christ’s sake, would it kill Steve to manhandle him every now and then?Or: Bucky's frustrated about his sex life with Steve, and eventually, he gets what he wants.





	My drug is my baby

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn't, you ain't doing it right; Lord, save me, my drug is my baby, I'll be using for the rest of my life"
> 
> Title from "Don't Blame Me" by Taylor Swift
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

Don’t get him wrong, Bucky loved having sex with Steve. He really did. He enjoyed the way his boyfriend made him feel, practically worshiping his body. Steve liked to find Bucky’s hand and hold it as he slowly rocked into his partner, kissing those pretty, pink lips. He relished in the feeling of running his free hand over Bucky’s arm, ribs, thigh, anywhere he could reach. He whispered how beautiful Bucky was and told him he loved him more than anything in the world. Steve was gentle, caring, sweet, and all of those good things.

It was safe to say that he preferred “making love” over “having sex,” call him old fashioned; he  _ was _ a century old, after all. But for Christ’s sake, would it kill him to manhandle Bucky every now and then?

How the hell was Bucky suppose to tell Steve he wanted it rougher? He didn’t really trust most of the people who lived in the compound, at least not with  _ this _ information. He thought about it and finally decided on talking to Natalia; he trusted her, plus she seemed to know how to handle these kinds of situations. After locating her with the help of FRIDAY, he stepped into the elevator and hit the button to the common floor.

When he stood in the doorway, she was in an armchair, legs kicked up over the side with a crossword in hand. Even though there wasn’t anyone else around, he was still paranoid, so he spoke in Russian. “Can I talk to you about something?”

She scanned him, pursing her lips, and said, “Depends.” She sat a little straighter, suspicious. “Why are we talking like this?”

Bucky went to answer when Sam and the new kid (Paul? no, that’s not right) walked in. Sam gave the two of them the side eye, but the kid (Peter? yeah, Peter) didn’t pay Bucky or Natalia any mind other than a shy smile and wave. Natalia returned it graciously while Bucky attempted to smile and it came out more like a grimace. Apparently, it was enough validation for Peter because he was glowing as he followed Sam to elevators, likely heading to Stark’s lab.

“So others don’t know what we’re talking about,” Bucky replied.

“What do you want to discuss?”

Bucky was glad she didn’t suggest moving somewhere more private, not that she would. She knew Bucky refused to be alone with another person if it wasn’t in a public space. It was for his safety as much as others, even if the HYDRA shit was out of his head and the words meant nothing. The only exception to that rule was Steve. He sank into a spot on the couch and ran a hand over his face. Maybe this was a mistake. “It’s about me and Steve.”

She raised an eyebrow, setting down her crossword. “Okay, I’ll bite, are you two having issues?”

“Sort of?” he sighed, “It’s nothing serious or anything. It’s just—”

Natalia interrupted him, “Wait. Before we get too far, is this a sex thing?”

Bucky wasn’t able to hold back his shocked expression despite his ability to mask his emotions when he was an assassin. He nodded, feeling a little sheepish. Natalia hummed in response and gestured for him to continue. “Well… He’s too gentle? Steve’s great and all, but he’s always treating me like I’m fragile.” He leaned his elbows on his knees. “I want to do more than that, it’s always the same thing… and I want something new. I want something exciting. I want him to rough me up. I’m  _ bored _ . I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t you just tell him you want to try experimenting in the bedroom?” She was so frustratingly blunt sometimes it physically pained him.

“Yeah, sure, Nat,” Bucky scoffed, “I’ll just waltz up to him and say ‘Stevie, I want you to pull my hair and hold me hard enough that I might actually bruise and bend me over and fuck me so hard I scream. I want you to fuck me on the couch, the chair, or any surface other than a bed. I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to use toys on me and so much more.’ That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

If Natalia was surprised in the slightest, she didn’t show it. She just laid there with her arms crossed over her chest, staring blankly at him. After a while, she supplied, “Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Fair enough.” She crossed her ankles. “If you don’t want to directly say it—which I think you should do regardless because that kind of communication is going to work to your benefit—then start mentioning it in passing. Drop hints at seemingly random times, ‘accidentally’ leave your browser open with porn or research or whatever for him to see, try to subtly initiate something more during sex, stuff like that.”

Those weren’t terrible ideas. “Yeah—yeah, I can probably do that.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “You can and you will.”

“Whoa!” Tony’s voice boomed when he entered the room. “This looks like my nightmare: two ex-assassins talking in Russian in my common room as if they’re plotting murder. I think I’m scared.”

It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes. He mumbled, “...Should be afraid, you prick.”

Rather uncharacteristically, Natalia laughed.

Tony look appalled, “What? What did he say? Nat! What did he say?”

“Nothing important, Stark,” she dismissed, waving her hand.

He scowled and it seemed like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to push further. He decided against it, muttering, “I’ll find out later….” Suddenly, he grinned. “What were you talking about before I blessed your presence? You were fucking intense.”

So nosey, that Tony Stark.

The two held a silent conversation in a split second, and Bucky shifted to face Tony. He said in perfect, plain English: “BDSM.”

“Ew,” Tony nearly shrieked, “I hope you’re kidding. Ew ew ew. I retract my statement from earlier,  _ this _ is my nightmare.”

He shuddered as he made his exit and Bucky chuckled.

“I was hoping you’d mention Steve when you told him.”

Bucky groaned, “That would have been hilarious. Dammit…. Maybe next time.”

Natalia shook her head and picked up her crossword, settling back into her position from earlier. He thanked her, sauntering over to the elevator. She smiled a little. “Shut up and go get that dick, you kinky bastard.”

He grinned at her as the doors shut because he was  _ definitely _ planning on it.

 

He was nervous about bringing it up in a full-fledged conversation, so his first attempt was to drop hints casually during the day.

Peter just introduced them to this game called ‘Mario Kart,’ and they were ridiculously immersed in it, shouting insults at each other and leaning side to side as if it would actually improve their driving.

Bucky certainly didn’t make it in the first place, but he was definitely beating Steve. He ended the round in 5th while his poor boyfriend was stuck in 10th. “Hah! Take that, you fucker!”

“Oh, piss off, Barnes,” growled Steve. Christ almighty, that was unfairly sexy; Bucky grinned even though his pants felt a little tighter. He stared at his partner with a mixture of love and lust. Steve glanced over and smiled, knocking their shoulders. “Get with the program, babe. I’m totally going to whoop your ass this time.”

“God, I hope so,” Bucky replied breathily.

“You  _ want _ me to win the next round?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I want you to—you know what? Never mind. Be prepared to cry over how bad you’re gonna lose.”

“Not a chance.”

Steve kept losing, much to his dismay. Why did Bucky have to be good at basically everything? He got up and filled two cups with ice water and handed one to his partner as he sat back on the couch. Fidgeting, Bucky put the glass on the table and Steve gave him a disapproving look.

“What?”

“Buck, you have to use a coaster otherwise it’ll leave a ring.”

“Really? Steve, I’m not gonna do that. It’s dumb. I’ve put my drinks on the table a thousand times and there aren’t any rings. Do you see any?”

“Can you just please—”

“Nope,” Bucky said defiantly, crossing his arms.

Steve narrowed his eyes. “You’re itching to get a punishment, aren’t you?”

Bucky might have gotten somewhere. He was half hard at the thought. He hummed, “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Depends on how bad y’think I’ve been and what you plan to do about it, baby.”

“I’m not the boss of you, Buck. I was just messing around, I’m not—” Steve made a noncommittal noise before falling silent.

“Kind of wish you would….” Bucky muttered, rolling a controller in his hand.

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered. Bucky knew he heard because his hearing was impeccable; it was more of a reaction ‘what.’ Taking another drink of his water, Bucky didn’t answer. He put the beverage on a coaster this time.

Steve noticed the way his boyfriend’s eyes darkened at the words of praise he gave and his stomach dropped; he didn’t understand why he found it so hot. Thoroughly confused, he focused his attention back on the game. Bucky hid his disappointment and frustration because he saw Steve wasn’t picking up on his hints.

Steve was too oblivious for his own damn good.

It was a miracle they started dating to begin with; he didn’t realize Bucky was interested in him until Sam knocked some sense into him, literally. He had witnessed Bucky flirt his ass off, making it borderline painful to watch, as it all went over Steve’s head. Fucking dumbass. As soon as Bucky left, looking a little defeated, he clocked Steve on the back of the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty because you don’t use that stupid brain of yours.”

Steve replied incredulously, “ _Excuse_ _me_?”

“You heard me, Rogers.” He turned in the doorway, pointing a threatening finger. “You wouldn’t know someone was flirting with you if they walked up to you with a metal arm.”

Then it hit. “Wait…. No! You don’t mean…?”

Sam simply let out an exasperated sigh and said, “You’re the biggest fucking dumb idiot I’ve ever met in my life.” Then left him there to contemplate what was going on.

So, of course, Steve didn’t catch the hint.

Bucky thought this was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. He was going to need to be more direct. Steve didn’t do subtle.

Time for Plan B.

He sat with his legs crossed on his bed, casually scrolling through BDSM porn on his laptop in the early afternoon on a Tuesday (you know, as you do). Bucky opened the videos that interested him most, ones that would surely catch Steve’s attention. He knew they would just barely miss each other. Steve would be home shortly after he had to leave for a tune-up on his arm. It was long enough where Steve would definitely pick up the discarded laptop and look at what he “forgot” to close in the tabs.

It was a great plan if Bucky did say so himself. The only downside: he was getting hard while sifting through the content. He couldn’t help himself, he was watching people act out all the fantasies he wanted to try but hadn’t, at least not yet. If everything went well, Bucky would be getting fucked like the guys he saw in the videos. The thought made him shiver in anticipation. God, he wanted it so bad.

Looking at the time, he groaned. He couldn’t go see the specialist while he stood at half mast. He concentrated on making his erection go away as he purposefully placed the laptop on Steve’s favorite spot on the couch, leaving it open with the screen black. He managed to get his dick to calm down (mostly) by the time he reached the laboratory.

When Bucky exited the elevator back onto his floor an hour and a half later, Steve was sat on the couch (so predictable). The computer was nowhere to be seen. He walked into the kitchen to grab himself an apple, then wandered into the living room. Steve was reading some book that Bucky didn’t care to find out the title; he was more concerned with gauging his reaction.

“Hey,” Bucky breathed, sinking down at the other end, back against the armrest.

Steve looked up and immediately there was a little flush rising on his cheeks. “Hey, Buck. How was your appointment?”

“It was good,” replied Bucky. He knew exactly what he was going to say from the minute he started planning this scheme. “I had to rush out of here, though. I got distracted and lost track of time. Nearly made me late.”

Bucky laughed; it was fake and he hoped Steve didn’t catch on.

The blush on Steve’s cheeks and ears were a vibrant red now. Bucky assumed he was thinking about what he found on the computer. He might have been the Winter Soldier, but it took all his willpower not to grin at how much Steve squirmed. If he didn’t get out of there soon, he would start laughing, and that was probably a bad idea. Quickly, he decided he didn’t want the apple anymore, walking to the kitchen to put it back.

He flinched when he felt something press against his back but instantly relaxed into the touch when he recognized it was Steve. He was certainly not expecting his boyfriend to grab his hair roughly and tug his head to the side, attacking his neck with bites.

“Christ—” he moaned. Steve had never touched him like this before.

Steve bit his earlobe and whispered, low, “I know you put the laptop there for a reason, Buck, you’re so fucking  _ naughty _ .”

Bucky whimpered and rutted his ass into Steve’s growing erection. This was entirely new and he  _ loved _ it. He felt himself getting harder when Steve bit down on his neck harshly. He was flipped around to face his partner, and he thought he would explode at that moment; Steve’s eyes were blown out in lust and there was a mischievous glint to them. Bucky’s confidence flew straight out the window from the dominating look he received when he tried to unbuckle Steve’s belt. He stopped immediately and waited.

“You’re eager,” Steve commented. Bucky wanted him to just get on with it, but knowing him, he wasn’t going to until everything was clear. Bucky appreciated it; his arousal did not. “But hold on. I want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, licking his lips. “What—what exactly are you saying?”

“Well, I want to know more of what you’re into. I saw the videos but….”

Bucky blinked a few times before realizing that was his cue to start talking. He listed off his kinks, apprehension tight in his stomach. The way Steve’s eyes darkened told him that it was okay; he was into it.  _ Holy fuck, he was into it. _

When Bucky was done talking and the two established a safeword, Steve was about to bring them to their bedroom when he was stopped.

“I want you to fuck me somewhere other than our bed.” A blush rose on Bucky’s cheeks; he stared at the ground, bashful.

Steve raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before he said, “So you’re saying you’d like it if I bent you over our dining table? Or pinned you against the wall and fucked you there?”

“Stevie, I’d  _ love _ that.”

The grin on Steve’s face implied he liked the idea as well. He went back to kissing and biting at Bucky’s neck. He lifted his partner, walked a few strides, and placed him atop the table. Bucky’s hands flew into Steve’s hair, pulling him closer. Deeming the hickeys sufficient, Steve removed his partner’s clothing quickly. He pulled away when he felt hands wander to the hem of his shirt. He received a pleading look and he almost gave in.

Stepping back, he jutted his chin out, just the slightest. “Come here. On your knees.” The commanding tone of voice sent shivers down Bucky’s spine; he dropped down. “That’s a good boy; you’re being so good for me.”

A whine slipped from his mouth. It was a little embarrassing, if he was being honest, how easy it was to get him going. He immediately obeyed when told to take Steve’s cock out.

“Please.” His head was drawn up roughly when his hair was pulled, letting out a surprised moan.

Steve asked, “Please  _ what _ ?”

“Please let me blow you.”

Steve didn’t refuse; he let Bucky go at his own pace for some time until he wanted to resume control. “Can I fuck your mouth, baby?” Groaning, he bit his lip and began to move after he received confirmation. “Fuck, you’re so good, baby doll….” It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, not with Bucky looking at him as if he gave him the whole world, all while a dick was stuffed in his mouth. “Buck, oh God… I’m gonna—”

Bucky hollowed his cheeks and Steve came with a shout. It was a beautiful sight: Captain America finishing in his boyfriend’s mouth. It was even more beautiful when said boyfriend was placed back onto the table and Steve dove in to eat him out (or at least Bucky thought it was beautiful). It felt fucking amazing. His blunt nails dug into his palm on his flesh hand as he cursed from the sensation. His erection  _ hurt _ but he didn’t care; this was the most turned on he’d ever been. He nearly sobbed when Steve removed himself from between his legs, but when he was given a stern look and instructed not to touch himself in the absence, he listened. Steve returned with their bottle of lubricant, and Bucky involuntarily thrust his hips into the air. He needed it; he needed to be filled up. His body sparked when the first digit breached his entrance. By the third finger, he was totally, completely on fire.  _ Yes yes yes yes yes _ ….

Suddenly, he was flipped over, gasping. He glanced over his shoulder, drinking in the view of Steve fisting his once again hard cock and spreading lube over it. The moan he let out rang through their living space as Steve slowly pushed in. He bottomed out, grinding against Bucky’s ass and grabbing a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Bucky sighed when Steve’s hand yanked his head up with a jerky motion. “Please,  _ Sir _ .”

A tremble ran through his body as Steve growled at the name. His member was pressed in between his stomach and the table, causing friction with each thrust. He wanted more, so he asked.

Steve chuckled, “You want more? You want it harder? Faster?”

“Yes, please,” whined Bucky desperately.

And Steve certainly wasn’t going to deny him that pleasure since he asked so nicely. Taking his free hand, he grabbed Bucky’s hip with brutal strength and picked up the pace, going deeper. Bucky’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan and yelped when his prostate was hit directly. His chest heaved and he begged. For what? He wasn’t exactly sure, but that didn’t stop him.

After several minutes, Steve’s movements began to lose rhythm and he was getting sloppy. Bucky loved it all the same; he knew his partner was close to finishing. He was as well.

“Oh, Buck,” came a groan from Steve that made the owner of the nickname see stars.

He had a devilish idea. Arching his back, Bucky said in the sexiest voice he could muster, “C’mon, Sir, I know you want to come. Please come for me.”

Their eyes met and he realized Steve’s were dark and hooded like nothing he’s seen before. The sight made him come instantly, moaning as he did. Steve followed shortly after, the sensation of Bucky clenching around him helping the orgasm along. When he pulled out, he guided Bucky up and pecked him on the nose, walking off to their bedroom. He returned with a damp washcloth and cleaned up his partner’s stomach and thighs along with the table.

Crinkling his nose, Steve lamented, “I’m going to have to scrub that thing down.”

Bucky simply laughed, shaking his head slightly. Sometimes his boyfriend was ridiculous, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Especially if it meant he could have mind-blowing sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
